Apartemen
by Fu FujoCassiopeia
Summary: Aku mengerjabkan mataku, tak jauh dari tangga aku seperti sesosok bayangan wanita. Wajahnya tak terlihat, tertutupi oleh rambut panjangnya yang terurai berantakan./Wajahnya penuh luka dan darah. Tak berbentuk nampak menjijikan. Rongga matanya kosong, dan seringainya begitu lebar sampai ke telinga./"Kau harus mati."/NARUSASU/YAOI/DLDR!


Haii... Fu kembali.. Bukan dengan fanfic baru sih,, Moga aja masih pada inget ya ama nih ff...

 **._._. X ._._.**

 **Apartemen by Fu FujoCassiopeia**

 **Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: Naruto X Sasuke**

 **Warning; OOC, AU, Boys Love, Slash, Horor Gagal, Typo, Abal, Dll. Inget, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **._._. X ._._.**

Pukul 11 malam. Aku dan kekasihku Uzumaki Naruto, baru saja pulang kerja part time di salah satu fast food 24 jam di tempat kami. Seperti biasa, aku dan kekasih pirang itu menghabiskan perjalanan kami yang hanya setengah jam menuju apartment dengan mengobrol. Walau obrolan kami lebih didominasi oleh pacarku itu.

Langkah demi langkah kita lalui. Gang menuju tempat tinggal kami pun, mulai terlihat. Kami terus berjalan, walau lelah dan mulai mengantuk, namun pada akhirnya kita sampai di tempat yang kami tuju. Tapi...

Aku mengerjabkan mataku, tak jauh dari tangga aku seperti sesosok bayangan wanita. Wajahnya tak terlihat, tertutupi oleh rambut panjangnya yang terurai berantakan.

"Suke, kenapa berhenti disitu?"

Panggilan Naruto menyadarkanku, dan dalam sekedipan mata, sosok misterius itu lenyap dari pandanganku. Mencoba tak peduli, akhirnya aku mengikuti langkah Naruto. Menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju kamar kami. Walau ditiap langkahku, aku merasa sosok wanita yang berdiri di ujung tangga, tengah mengawasiku.

 **.**

"Uwahh, lelahnya..." Kulihat dengan kedua oniksku, Naruto segera berlari menuju kamar kami dan merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Ia menggeliat dan berguling-guling riang di atas ranjang seperti anak kecil.

"Kau tidak cuci muka dulu?" Tanyaku.

"Aku mau langsung tidur saja, toh.. tidak cuci muka pun aku sudah tampan, hehe."

Aku tersenyum tipis, membalas cengiran lebar kekasihku itu. Benar ucapannya, Naruto memang sangat tampan. Aku mengambil sepasang piyama, dan handuk kering. Mandi adalah kebiasaanku sebelum tidur. Tidak _comfort_ rasanya jika harus tidur dengan tubuh lengket.

.

 **. .**

Apartemen kami tidak begitu luas, dan terbilang sederhana. Hanya ada ruang tamu yang besebelahan dengan _pantry_. Satu kamar tidur, dengan kamar mandi di dalamnya. Dan di kamar mandi inilah aku berada. Melucuti seluruh pakaianku dan mulai membasuh tubuhku dengan shower yang mulai mengalir.

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

Tubuh berkulit alabaster milik Uchiha Sasuke nampak begitu sempurna. Lelukan tubuhnya sangatlah pas dengan pinggul yang ramping dan kakinya yang jenjang. Rambut raven yang terbiasa melawan gravitasi, kini terkulai ke bawah karena air. Kulit putih nan halusnya terlihat bersinar di bawah pancaran sinar lampu tepat di atas kepalanya.

 **Srek Srek**

Sasuke baru akan menggosok tubuhnya dengan sabun ketika suara asing itu mengusik gendang telinganya.

 **Srek Sreek**

Ia mempertajam pendengarannya, dan Sasuke yakin jika suara itu berasal dari luar apartemen. Suara langkah kaki yang diseret. Penasaran, Sasukepun menghentikan niat awalnya untuk membersihkan diri. Dengan perlahan, ia menuju ke bilik jendela. Menyibak tirai abu-abu yang ada, dan mulai menengok apa yang terjadi di bawah sana.

Onyx Sasuke membulat sempurna ketika mendapati sosok wanita yang sama seperti di tangga tadi, sedang merunduk tepat di tengah halaman apartemennya. Tangan Sasuke gemetaran, ia ingin beranjak dari posisinya ketika wanita misterius tadi perlahan mulai mendongak dan menatap ke arahnya. Wajahnya penuh luka dan darah. Tak berbentuk nampak menjijikan. Rongga matanya kosong, dan seringainya begitu lebar sampai ke telinga.

 _ **Kau harus ikut denganku...**_

"GYAAAHHH..." Teriak Sasuke sejadi-jadinya begitu suara mendesis wanita itu terdengar olehnya. Pemuda berambut raven itu mundur ke belakang dengan ketakutan, sebelum jatuh terduduk dengan lemas di atas lantai marmer yang dingin.

 **BRAAK**

"Suke, kau kenapa?" Naruto berlari tergesa-gesa masuk ke kamar mandi. Dihampirinya Sasuke yang duduk di lantai dengan tubuh gemetar. Nafas pemuda raven itu terdengar memburu, matanya yang bulat besar itu sama sekali tak berkedip menghadap jendela yang tertutup tirai.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" Naruto mengguncangkan tubuh dingin Sasuke. Di wajahnya terpancar ke khawatiran yang amat sangat kentara. Melihat arah pandang Sasuke yang tetap diam tak bergeming, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk bergerak ke arah jendela. Dan dia dibuat bingung karena tidak mendapatkan apapun di halaman depan apartementnya. Hanya rumput-rumput hijau kosong tanpa ada seseorang.

" _Teme_ , ada apa sih? Kenapa kau teriak?" Ia kembali mendekati sang kekasihnya, memeluknya agar rasa takut Sasuke hilang.

"A-aku, tidak apa-apa." Sasuke menjawab lirih, setidaknya hal itu membuat Naruto lega.

"Ayo!" Dengan hati-hati, si pirang menuntun Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan polos keluar dari kamar mandi. Tanpa menyadari jika sosok wanita asing tadi, masih berdiri di tempatnya. Dengan senyum menyeramkan yang menggantung di wajahnya yang begitu mengerikan.

 _ **Kau harus mati...**_

 **.**

Satu kecupan manis mendarat di pipi Sasuke, di pagi hari ketika pemuda berparas rupawan itu tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

" _Ohayou_.." Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Naruto. Cowok berkulit tan eksotis yang sedang sibuk merangkul Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Membuat ruang gerak kekasihnya yang sedang memasak itu jadi terganggu.

" _Ohayou mo_..."

" _Ne_ , bagaimana keadaanmu? Jauh lebih baik 'kan?" Tanya Naruto ingin tau, bagaimana pun juga kondisi Sasuke semalam sangat membuatnya cemas. Apalagi kekasih ravennya itu tidak ingin menceritakan apa yang ia lihat sampai berteriak seperti kemarin.

"Cukup baik." Jawabnya. Kedua lengannya yang bebas dari pelukan si pirang, kini kembali berkutat dengan bahan makanan yang akan dia olah.

Si Pirang tersenyum lega, meski tidak yakin. "Katakan padaku jika ada sesuatu, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu!"

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia mendengar permintaan Naruto. Terdengar tulus dan dari hati niat pemuda blonde itu. Dan itu membuat teduh hatinya.

Cup

Naruto membelalakan kedua iris safirnya ketika sebuah sentuhan lembut menabrak bibirnya. Ciuman singkat Sasuke adalah hal yang jarang ia terima, dan ini cukup membuatnya terkejut.

"Uhmmp... Hmmphh..." Dan saat Naruto menahan tengkuknya agar tidak buru-buru menyudahi ciuman mereka, Sasuke hanya mampu memejamkan mata dengan wajah merona sempurna. Biarlah mereka menikmati moment manis ini. Meski kedua insan manusia itu tidak menyadari, jika ada makluk lain yang mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan benci yang kentara. Terlebih kepada Sasuke. Sorot mata tajamnya seolah menghunus langsung pada sosok si pemuda berpupil oniks. Sosok yang sama dengan perempuan misterius di halaman apartment.

 _ **Kau harus mati...**_

Dan sekali lagi, kata itu kembali dilontarkan oleh sang makhluk imortal.

 **._._. X ._._.**

 **SSSRR**

Derasnya kran air di wastafel kamar mandi cafe tempat Sasuke bekerja, seolah memecah keheningan yang memenuhi ruangan berhawa lembab nan kosong tersebut. Pemuda dengan surai biru kehitaman itu terlihat sibuk mencuci tangannya setelah selesai dari salah satu bilik kamar kecil.

Siiiing

Mendadak, bulu kuduknya meremang, ketika semilir angin berhembus di belakang tengkuknya. Tapi pemuda berpenampilan menarik meski dalam balutan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam bercelemek tetap tenang. Mengacuhkan rasa takut yang mendadak memenuhi rongga dadanya. Mencoba membuang rasa penasaran akan sesuatu yang seolah tengah memperhatikan kegiataannya padahal ia sedang sendirian di kamar kecil tersebut.

SSSRR

Ia menyudahi kegiataanya, berbalik hendak menuju pintu keluar. Tapi Sesosok wanita berambut panjang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Tepat di depan matanya. Membuat Sasuke diam membeku tak bergerak dengan tubuh gemetar dan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Tanpa bisa berteriak seolah semua fungsi tubuhnya lumpuh seketika.

Hantu wanita itu menatap tajam ke arahnya. Dengan bola mata yang lebar dan mengeluarkan darah. Dan, mulutnya.. Mulutnya terbuka lebar sampai ke dada.

"Hh-hhh..." Tanpa bisa bergerak, tanpa dapat bersuara, Sasuke hanya tak bergeming dari posisinya. Pupilnya mengecil dengan wajah pucat pasi. Sosok hantu wanita itu mulai menghampirinya.

 _ **Kau harus mati.. Mati.. MATIIIIIIIII**_

Sosok menyeramkan itu berteriak kencang hingga membuat gedang telinga Sasuke berdenging. Hantu wanita tersebut menjulurkan tangan penuh belatung dan berkuku tajam itu tepat menuju leher jenjang Sasuke. Namun, belum sempat hal itu terjadi sebuah cekelan pintu seolah menghapus jejak hantu tadi. Sosoknya menghilang sempurna bersamaan dengan kemunculan pemuda bersurai merah dengan tato 'ai' di keningnya.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" Agak bingung, lelaki yang berparas tidak kalah tampan dengan Sasuke menghampiri si pemuda raven yang masih terpekur di tempatnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke terlihat begitu syok dan ketakutan sekali.

"Hey?!" Pemuda bernama Gaara itu mengguncangkan pundak Sasuke. Jujur, ia sedikit khawatir. "Sasuke, ada apa denganmu? Apa yang kau lihat?" Ia melambaikan telapak tangannya di wajah Sasuke, tapi nihil, pandangan mata Sasuke tetaplah kosong. "Sasuke, katakan padaku ap-"

"D-dia, akan membunuhku.." Jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya, walau suaranya terdengar parau. Tubuhnya terus gemetaran, dan itu membuat Gaara khawatir.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Pemuda Sabaku itu melihat kemana arah pandang Sasuke, namun ia tidak menemukan apupun disana.

"Tolong aku, tolong aku Gaara..."

Melihat sahabatnya bersikap demikian, membuat Gaara semakin panik. Ia memeluk Sasuke untuk menenangkan sang pria berpupil oniks. Beruntung, tak berapa lama kemudian Naruto datang.

"Ada apa? Sasuke kenapa?"

Gaara hendak menjawab pertanyaan si pirang ketika pemuda Uchiha itu tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan di pelukan si pemuda bertato ' _ai_ '.

 **._._. X ._._.**

 **Naruto's POV...**

Disinilah aku membawa Sasuke, di kamar apartemen milik kami berdua. Sasuke belum sadarkan diri sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, dan itu cukup membuatku khawatir. Aku menidurkan diriku disisi kosong sebelahnya. Kupeluk tubuh Sasuke erat, menyalurkan suhu hangat yang kumiliki pada Sasuke.

Sempat sedikit kaget ketika pantulan wanita berjubah putih lusuh di cermin ukuran seluruh badan yang terdapat di pojok kamar kami. Tapi, ketika aku coba untuk memastikannya, sosok tadi sudah tidak ada. 'Mungkin, hanya halusinasiku saja.' Kataku meyakinkan diri sendiri. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Sasuke, ia nampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu dan terlihat ketakutan. Sepertinya dia sedang mimpi buruk.

"Suke sadarlah!" Kutepuk pipi putihnya beberapa kali, berharap dia segera bangun.

"HHaah... haah.." Tiba-tiba Sasuke bangun. Matanya melotot tajam dengan hembusan nafas yang terdengar berat.

"Sas-"

Plakk

Dia menangkis uluran tanganku, dia memandangku dengan tatapan tajam. Seperti bukan Sasuke yang biasanya.

 _ **"Aku Ingin Mati..."**_

Jantungku berdegup dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Suara itu bukan suara Sasuke. Itu suara seorang wanita.

 _ **"Aku ingin dia mati."**_ Sasuke terkekeh masih dengan suara wanita. Dia mengarahkan tangan pucatnya ke arah lehernya sendiri. Dan mencekik lehernya kuat.

"Sasuke, hentikan! Kau kenapa?" Aku berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi tidak cukup kuat. Matanya melotot hampir keluar, kukunya melukai lehernya sendiri hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Gyaaah-" Dia berteriak melolong seperti anjing. Suasana makin tegang, dan aku masih berusaha menarik tangan Sasuke dari lehernya walau cengkramannya terlalu kuat. Aku tidak bisa.

"Suke, jangan membuatku takut!" Aku mulai menangis. Tawa cekikikan wanita yang berada dalam tubuh Sasuke makin menjadi. Seolah menertawakan ketidakberdayaan kami. "Sadarlah! Toloong!" Aku berjalan keluar apartement, sambil berteriak, minta bantuan. Siapa saja, sadarkan Sasuke dari tindakan tidak wajarnya. Keluarkan apa saja yang merasuki tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" Lelaki berambut putih yang mengenakan masker di wajahnya mendatangiku.

"Kakashi-san, Suke.. dia kerasukan!"

Orang yang kupanggil Kakashi bergegas masuk ke dalam apartmentku. Wajah tegasnya sedikit meleburkan rasa takutku. Kakashi-san menghampiri Sasuke yang wajahnya hampir membiru. Masih mencekik lehernya dengan mata melotot dan lidah menjulur keluar seperti orang sekarat. Tubuhnya meronta-ronta seperti cacing kepanasan.

Grep

Kakashi-san memegang kepala Sasuke, membacakan sesuatu hingga membuat rontaan Sasuke mereda.

Kedua tangan Sasuke terkulai ke samping, meninggalkan bekas cekikan yang kentara merah di leher jenjangnya dengan darah yang masih merembes di tempatnya. Kelopak Sasuke nampak sayu, pandangan matanya terlihat kosong. Kakashi-san melepaskan tangannya dari puncak kepala Sasuke. Dan seketika itu pula, Sasuke kembali jatuh pingsan.

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **Normal Pov...**

Ruang tamu apartemen baru milik Naruto dan Sasuke, nampak begitu tegang dari biasanya. Terlihat, Naruto beberapa kali menegung minuman dingin berasa jeruk yang ia simpan di kulkas untuk menghapus dahaganya. Kerongkongannya terasa kering, seperti ada yang mencekiknya. Atau mungkin karena tatapan menyelidik seseorang di depannya ini yang membuatnya salah tingkah, dan mengkamuflasenya dengan sekaleng minuman dingin yang kini isinya sudah habis separuh. Entahlah, ia hanya gugup. Seseorang yang telah menolong Sasuke tadi sedikit misterius dimatanya.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kekasihmu sampai kerasukan begitu?" Uzumaki Naruto menatap tetangganya dengan ekor matanya. Mengamati keseluruhan sosok bernama Hatake Kakashi tersebut dengan seksama. Laki-laki berambut perak jabrik, mengenakan masker yang menutupi hidung sampai bawah dagu. Tidak ada yang aneh mengenai penampilannya. Hanya tatapan tajamnya yang penuh rasa ingin tau saja yang membuatnya agak gelisah.

"Entah, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Sasuke memang agak aneh." Naruto mulai menjelaskan, sesekali safirnya melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya. Dimana, di baliknya terdapat sang kekasih yang tengah lelap.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sasuke, sering berteriak tanpa sebab, kadang gelisah seperti orang ketakutan. Bahkan tadi dia sempat pingsan dengan tatapan kosong dan tubuh gemetar. Seperti takut setelah melihat sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak tau apa."

Kakashi mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan tetangga barunya itu. Sedikit banyak, ia paham dengan apa yang Sasuke alami. "Dia kembali."

Naruto mengernyit, kata-kata ambigu Kakashi membuatnya bingung. "Dia?"

Kakashi menghela nafas, lalu bangun dari sofa tempatnya duduk. "Besok, aku akan kembali menemui kalian untuk membicarkan masalah ini dengan Sasuke." Ucapnya tegas. "Sekarang, lebih baik kau istirahat. Jika terjadi sesuatu, kau tau kan harus menemuiku dimana?"

Naruto mengangguk paham, ia mengikuti orang itu sampai ke pintu keluar. Ia hendak menutup pintu sesaat setelah kepergian Kakashi, tapi entah mengapa ekor matanya menangkap sekelebat bayangan putih. Tapi ketika berusaha memastikan hal tersebut, ternyata tidak ada apa-apa di halaman depan apartementnya. Si Pirang hanya menggedikan bahu, lalu menutup pintu apartementnya. Pukul 5 pagi saat ini, dan benar seperti yang Kakashi katakan, ia juga harus istirahat.

._._. X ._._.

yang Kakashi katakan, ia juga harus istirahat.

.

Ckreek

Inilah tempat tinggal seorang Hatake Kakashi. Tepat di samping apartemen milik Naruto dan Sasuke, tetangga barunya yang baru sebulan berada disini. Tidak banyak barang-barang pria berambut perak itu, hanya peralatan rumah tangga biasa.

"Fuuh.." Lelaki itu menghempaskan badannya di atas sofa. Merilekskan otot-ototnya yang sempat menegang. Terdapat sebuah laptop dan segelas kopi dingin di atas meja tamu. Ia sedang sibuk menyelesaikan novelnya ketika suara Naruto mengejutkannya. Tentu saja, sebagai tetangga yang baik, sudah kewajibannya untuk membantu satu sama lain. Dan dia cukup terkejut mendapati keadaan Sasuke yang seperti itu. Kondisinya mirip dengan peristiwa 5 tahun lalu.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengulangi perbuataanmu?" Ekor matanya melirik ke arah seorang wanita berjubah putih sampai ke lantai dengan rambut hitam panjang terurai. "Belum puaskah kau dengan dirinya dulu?" Ujarnya pada sosok yang berdiri diam tak bergeming di pojok ruang tamunya.

'Aku menginginkannya..' Balas wanita berparas cantik tersebut. Dua bola mata lavendernya nampak kosong seolah tak memiliki semangat hidup namun tak mengurangi aura dingin yang ada di kedua matanya ketika menatap Kakashi yang membelakanginya.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak menghancurkan hati manusia."

"Aku menyukainya.."

Kakashi terdiam. Wanita berwajah pucat itu selalu membuatnya kalah dalam berargumen. "Hinata, aku ingin kau berubah pikiran dan menghentikan perbuatanmu. Mereka tidak bersalah!"

"Mereka salah, cinta mereka salah! Dan aku benci pada mereka yang jatuh cinta!" Tidak ada lagi suara yang lembut, hanya ada geraman marah yang terdengar menusuk. Sebelum sosok itu lenyap dari pandangan mata.

Kakashi menghela nafas. Walau ia tau, wanita cantik yang telah lama mati itu tidak akan pernah menggubrisnya, tapi ia akan terus berusaha membuat makhluk astral itu berubah pikiran.

.

"Ennhhh..." Sasuke merapatkan punggungnya di dada bidang Naruto. Membiarkan tubuh atletis kekasih pirangnya itu memeluk pinggulnya. Tadi ketika ia bangun beberapa saat yang lalu, ia merasakan perih di lehernya. Begitu ingin memastikan, Naruto menahan gerakannya. Dan disinilah ia berada, dalam rengkuhan hangat si pemilik bola mata safir yang seakan takut kehilangannya. Memeluknya erat seolah ia akan meninggalkannya.

"Dobe, aku harus menyiapkan sarapan. Bukankah kau ada jadwal kuliah hari ini?" Sasuke menggeliat, mencoba melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya ini. Dan bukannya mengendur, justru pelukan si pirang semakin erat. "Dobe..."

"Shut up, Teme!" perintah Naruto. "Aku ingin bersamamu terus seharian ini." Lanjutnya dengan nada sendu. Pandangan matanya menerawang ke kejadian semalam. Dimana ia seolah akan kehilangan Sasuke. Dan hal tersebut membuatnya takut.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau juga tau 'kan kalau setiap hari kita selalu bersama!" kata Sasuke keras kepala.

SRAAKK

Naruto menyibak kasar selimut yang menutupi keduanya. Mengubah posisinya menjadi di atas Sasuke. Kedua lengannya berada disisi wajah si raven, dan kaki-kakinya mengunci gerakan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Pupil safirnya menatap lekat-lekat oniks yang terlihat kebingungan di bawahnya.

Dipandanginya wajah pucat Sasuke, paras cantik yang selalu ia kagumi tanpa bosan. Tatapannya berubah sendu ketika safir indahnya tertuju pada leher Sasuke. Goresan kuku menghiasi leher jenjang si raven. "Berhentilah membuatku khawatir, aku.. takut kehilanganmu."

Kening Sasuke mengernyit, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan pemuda di atasnya ini. "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto terdiam. Dia juga bingung harus memulai darimana. Haruskah dia mengatakan jika Sasukenya hampir membunuh dirinya sendiri semalam. Apakah Sasuke akan percaya?

Naruto melesakkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sasuke. Mengendus aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu. Mencium, menjilat, dan menggigit, menggantikan luka di leher si raven dengan kissmark yang ia buat.

"Do-Dobehh.. Akhh!" Sasuke menggeliat, rasa perih dan geli membuat tubuhnya berdesir aneh. "Jelaskan.. akghh.. padaku apa.. hha.. maksudmu?"

Naruto tak menggubris permintaan Sasuke. Justru kini ia sibuk memilin nipple tegang Sasuke di balik kaos yang dikenakannya. Membuat Bungsu Uchiha itu mengerang penuh gairah. "Ughh.. Dobeehh.." Sasuke menahan bahu si pirang. Ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sempat terpejam. "Apa- kau mengetahui hal 'itu'?"

Naruto menghentikan kegiataannya secara spontan, membiarkan Sasuke mengatur helaan nafasnya. Ditatapnya balik pemuda berzodiak Leo di bawah kungkungannya, sementara si raven terlihat memalingkan wajahnya. Enggan memandang si pirang yang terlihat penasaran.

"Katakan padaku Sasuke, apa hubunganmu dan kejadian ini?"

Sasuke tidak langsung memberi jawaban. Dia lebih senang memandangi hamparan langit biru dari balik kaca jendela, daripada menatap Naruto. Pemuda rupawan itu menghela nafas, sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Sebenarnya, hal 'ini' terjadi karena..."

._._. TBC ._._.

Hueeehh, seneng banget bisa ngeramain pair kesayangan ane yang satu ini.. Doain aja ya semoga ane lebih aktif lagi bikin fanficny... ^_^


End file.
